piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ElizaCreststeel/The Blade of a Monster
Posted by Tia Dalma June 1, 2018, 10:30 p.m. “You come t’ me seekin’ answers t’ tha question of what evil be brewin’ inside Isla Tormenta?” Tia Dalma smiles and something in her eyes tells you that you will leave her shack with more questions than what you came with. “For what purpose do you seek t’ go there?” “I know what it is ya heart desires!” Tia Dalma laughs quietly, “I will tell you a story. A warnin’, of what comes t’ those who seek power for power's own sake. There are some legen’s so horrible, they would be better off forgotten. Better t’ forget, than t’ remember there are some powers in tha world so terrible, they show just how evil a mortal man can be. However, t’ forget would mean t’ endure tha same fate that came before. So I tell you this story, so you will be warned. There once was a man, if him could ever have been called one, who was so merciless, so cruel, tha people all said him had given himself t’ tha Devil. In truth, him had long ago lost most of any soul him could have sold. There are none who suffer life that remember him true name, but him came t’ be called Leviathan, after tha very same demon of tha ocean. Him was a pirate of unequal’d brutality. None saw him face in battle an’ lived, nor did any ship that sail go wit’out fear of him. Him practiced tha dark arts, an’ each person that him killed, him took their soul t’ strengthen tha power of him sword. Him fury was terrible t’ behold an’ it be said him sword could slay entire crews of men in one sweep! Him befoul’d tha ocean wit’ blood. Tha people feared t’ leave their shores, turnin’ their love away from tha water. An’ tha Sea would no longer abide him in Her presence for this insult. Tha Captain of tha Dead was sent t’ claim him. It was not an easy battle! For three days an’ three nights their ships laid siege t’ one another. Most of Leviathan's crew died, an' those that struggled t’ live only became more power t’ strengthen Leviathan's sword. Tha Captain of tha Dead boarded Leviathan's ship, stepping over tha empty husks of tha crew strewn about; tha smoke of black powder hung heavy across tha deck, as if it were shrouded in fog. In tha air was tha taste of sulfur, an’ tha rusty odor of blood mingled wit’ a suffocating evil vapor. Leviathan's cold gaze pierced tha Captain's soul... if him had a soul t’ pierce. "Ye know why I have come." Tha Captain said flatly, him bare sword held ready in him hand. "She sent you." Leviathan spat wit’ venom in him voice. "When I am finished, she will need a new Captain to ferry souls to the other side." "Ye could surrender. All men of the sea are eventually claimed by it." "I will never be claimed, by you or by any other!" Leviathan shouted as ‘e charged forward. Tha two men closed tha space between them, their blades clashing wit’ a thunderous sound. Back an’ forth they danced; slashing an’ parrying, ducking an’ spinning. Their blades crashed together again, an’ again, tha ring of metal on metal tha only sound breakin’ tha still air. Tha Captain of tha Dead was skilled, but Leviathan was strong. Tha Captain's blade was ancient, an extension of himself, but Leviathan's was cursed, imbued wit’ tha souls of tha lost. Leviathan's blade drove tha Captain back, ev’ry blow a deadly strike turned aside by tha Captain's sword. In time, Leviathan began t’ tire. Him had never fought anyone who equaled him. 'e began t’ slow, an’ him attacks became careless. It was then that tha Captain found a chance! Him pressed his attack, an’ wit’ a flo’rish , Leviathan's cursed blade was on tha deck, Leviathan himself was on him back, tha Captain's blade pressed t’ him throat. "Ye've been bested." Tha Captain said calmly. "Yield, and I may yet spare ye from oblivion." "I will yield to no one!" Wit’ a roar, Leviathan swatted aside tha blade an’ rolled for him own. Tha Captain stepped on tha blade, anchoring it t’ tha deck. Yet Leviathan pulled, him unholy strength freein’ tha blade from under tha Captain's boot. Leviathan rolled away, an' him sprang t’ him feet, only t’ find tha Captain's sword protrudin’ from him chest. "You fool! I am Leviathan! I cannot be killed! By you, or any other!" Leviathan raised him blade high an’ swung, intendin’ t’ cleave tha Captain in two. But tha Captain merely stepped aside, an’ him grabbed tha sword from him exhausted foe. "Perhaps ye cannot be killed, but no man is without a soul. I hereby claim yours, as Captain of the Dead!" Wit’ a mighty swing, Leviathan was struck by him own blade, an’ what remained of him own soul joined wit’ those who had been imprisoned before him. Tha Captain of tha Dead kept Leviathan's sword fo’ a prize, but him feared it so much that him hid it away. Decades passed, an’ then centuries. Tha story of Leviathan an’ him accursed sword was forgotten. But tha sword survives, still filled wit’ tha dark power of tha monster named Leviathan. So beware, you who seeks great power. For that same power, may be ya demise.” Category:Blog posts Category:News